gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Galaxian Explosion
If someone could please incorporate the infobox in (rather than the template), it would be greatly appreciated. :) Galaxian Explosion, Galaxian for short, is the god of loyalty, life, and the Cosmos. Appearance Galaxian is a young deity with scarlet red eyes. When he is excited and/or happy, the bright red tint shines out more, also revealing golden or silver slashes on the sides of his pupils. His eyes are rounded at the edges, but otherwise his eyes are relatively narrow. His face is heart-shaped, almost oval, and boyish. His hair is midnight black, but when light shines on it, it shows many silver streaks rather than the usual white-black effect. It is long, going down to mid-hip; usually he lets his hair fall back, or he ties it back up. It is straight, however, in some situations it will grow curly at the ends. Galaxian has a build that looks skinny, but he actually has moderate muscle to his physique. He is tall for his age, but looks younger than he is, which is bad news, since he is young enough already. From his introduction: "By "young", he actually looks very young and small according to his age...He is wearing no weapons or, for that matter, anything threatening on him, unless you count his eyes, which are scarlet red and flashing like something is about to break out without control. If one were to count his age using mortal years, he doesn't appear to have even reached teenagehood yet. He probably hasn't even hit the double digits, in that case, probably somewhere close." He has been described as a "seven-year-old deity" by both Kenshin and Exitium, and in both of these cases, this has not been a compliment. He is definitely one of the younger deities, however, in terms of his age. Personality Some of his traits are being an optimistic realist, observant, analytical, confident, independent, somewhat secretive, polite, and able to be depended upon. Galaxian likes to keep a positive outlook on everything, but will become serious in situations that call for it. He likes to think before doing. He likes to help others and will blame himself if something goes wrong. He is usually very confident of himself, and likes to discuss things with others, but he's absolutely terrible at listening to others' plans, when he clearly believes his own plan is right, making him seem stubborn. He likes going off by himself to do something when he sees no more hope in working with others any more. His personality seems to be varied. At some times, he is talkative and outgoing, while other times he goes completely cold and drifts away, aloof. His personality at times really depends on what situation he is in and what people he is interacting with. Nonetheless, he always likes to smile, talk, and be with a group of people with varying personalities. He treats everything like a specimen. He won't give up under any circumstance. Galaxian is a perfectionist and gets things done, though to say he is always organized would be laughable. Though most don't describe him in this way, he is actually very energetic and enthusiastic. He has a pretty good memory, and he likes to make theories and prove them, and do a lot of thinking even if it is not necessary. He overdoes everything that comes into his hands and enjoys challenges and the art of thinking. Being the god of life, Galaxian values life a lot, and will mourn the deceased. That does not just mean those close to him; he will be shaken even if someone he never knew dies. This can backfire when/if someone disrespects the deceased or says something idiotic regarding any subject concerning death, Galaxian will change his personality drastically and even lash out. He doesn't like hurting anything or anyone. Galaxian appears to be somewhat random, and can be very talkative, immature, and unobservant. Sometimes he likes to be purposefully annoying (to certain deities). He also isn't fearful of most things like someone would possibly expect him to be, and in general, he sometimes acts older than his looks. He can be creative with his thinking, and sometimes observant. Backstory In development... Powers/Abilities (WiP) Cosmokinesis: The power to manipulate all cosmic forces. Galaxian can create, shape, and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he wants, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortices, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. He can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter, and can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. -> Astronomical Object Manipulation: Galaxian is capable of creating, shaping, and manipulating celestial/astronomical objects, such as comets, meteors, asteroids, planets, stars, constellations, moons, nebulas, galaxies, black holes, suns, voids, white holes, et cetera. -> Cosmic Attacks: Galaxian can release/use cosmic energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them. He mostly uses this power in the form of cosmic balls, beams, blasts, bolts, waves, vortexes, and zaps (the last one is mainly to annoy people). -> Cosmic Projection: If needed, Galaxian can project an image of himself to others, even if it is across space and time. -> Cosmic Constructs -> Cosmic Element, Energy, and Space Manipulation -> Cosmological Force Manipulation -> Cosmic Telepathy: Galaxian is capable of reading/sensing, communicating with, and/or affecting minds on a cosmic scale. However, he has to activate this ability to use it, as it is a larger variation of telepathy, and he always avoids doing so. Techniques: Astrokinetic Combat—Galaxian fuses together physical combat skills with cosmic energy. However, as powerful as this makes him, this is extremely hard to control with precision. This is one of the techniques he needs work on. Cosmic Aura—Galaxian surrounds himself with cosmic energy, though when he activates this, it’s hard to shut off. Cosmic Teleportation— Galaxian can transport himself, others, and objects anywhere in the universe, and is potentially able to teleport massive objects such as planets, stars and even galaxies, thought he avoids doing this because 1) It disrupts balance, and 2) It’s practically a suicidal move by him if he were to do so. Cosmokinesis requires much control, which Galaxian appears to have not completely mastered. He is still working on distance, mass, and precision of this power, and training to prevent the many side-effects. Atomic Destruction/Creation/Manipulation: Due to everything within the Cosmos being constructed at atomic level, Galaxian is able to destroy, create, and manipulate atoms. This results in a wide range of powers going under it, including: -> Elemental Creation/Manipulation -> Teleportation -> Telekinesis -> Telepathy -> Power-scaling -> Real Flight/Levitation -> Force Field Projection -> Spatial Manipulation -> Dimensional Creation -> Aura -> Portal Creation -> Energy Projection -> Attack Reflection -> Meta Matter Manipulation Loyalty Pledge: Galaxian has only demonstrated this power once, but it seems to be that he gives his blessing proclamation to something or someone, upon the basis of loyalty. 6th/7th/8th Sense User -> Light speed maneuvering -> Healing/Regeneration Galaxian finds it hard to concentrate when there is fighting going around him, though finding it hard for concentration does not necessarily mean his power goes out of hand. Galaxian does not rely on vision, but he relies more on his other senses, the 6th, 7th, and 8th sense. *Instinctive Reaction Galaxian also has the ability to learn a technique/power/ability after seeing/observing it once. However, do not confuse this with stealing the ability; he merely learns it, and then he has the power to change it as needed to suit his own abilities. Thus far, he has yet to demonstrate this power. Utilities Flip Side Trivia *Galaxian is known for sometimes helping the enemy/opposing side, especially when he/she/they are hurt. *Galaxian is one of the (seemingly few) deities who supports/helps mortals. Gallery Currently unavailable at the moment, please hail... Category:God Category:Forumer Category:Male Category:Work in progress